


amor et amicitia in perpetuum

by SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)



Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Life in the TARDIS, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs
Summary: They've witness the birth of dozens of planets and stars, but could the Doctor and Donna be about to witness the birth of something new all together.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	amor et amicitia in perpetuum

Donna Noble citizen of Earth, Super Temp from Chiswick was living her best life, far far away from both Earth and Chiswick. She was sitting in the doorway of the Tardis next to her crazy alien best friend. They’d had a crazy few days chasing down Zygons on an Earth colony but that was all over and the planet remained peaceful with most of the Zygons happily living undercover. So it was back to the Tardis for the two travellers. Donna sighed and rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder as she squeezed his hand. 

“Shhh.” The Doctor raised his fingers to his lips and then pointed out into the sky. 

In front of them, space dust was spiralling and glowing in the light of the newly born star. She looked to where the Doctor was pointing, a large silvery space rock floated past the Tardis and, like with the Earth over a year ago, the rest of the space dust and rocks and elements began to fly around the larger rock. It was a process they had watched over a dozen times now and she never got bored of it. It reminded her of their first day together. She’d been too heartbroken to really appreciate it then, which she’d mentioned to the Doctor, so he made sure to show her the birth of as many planets as she liked. 

“There it goes.” He whispered in awe. 

She laughed quietly, entranced by the spectacle in front of them. “It’s beautiful.”

To her surprise the Doctor didn’t answer immediately and he didn’t launch into one of his rambling explanations of the science behind it which he always did. They’d seen the exact same process loads of times now and yet every time he explained it. Donna pretended she got frustrated but really she enjoyed listening to his voice and the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the science. She could tell that he really did love sharing all his knowledge with those that would listen. 

“Yeah. Beautiful.” He practically sighed. 

She turned to face him with a curious expression but started when she noticed him gazing at her with fire in his eyes, although that could have been a reflection of the star burning in the sky. She decided that was probably it and ignored the way her pulse had jumped up a gear or three. “It never gets old. Thanks, Spaceman.”

He frowned and jumped to his feet “Anytime, Donna. Do you want a drink?” 

“A drink?” She blinked, confused by the sudden change in energy. 

“Yes. Oooh I can make a mean Martini. Shaken not stirred.” He winked at her and pulled her to her feet. He tugged at her arm a little too roughly and she fell forward into his chest and he had to wrapped his hands around her waist to catch her. 

“Oi! Hands!” She protested as she steadied herself and batted his hands away. 

“Sorry.” He laughed and Donna got the feeling that he wasn’t sorry at all. 

They wandered through into the kitchen and the Doctor began to whiz around the cupboards looking for the right ingredients whilst Donna perched on one of the breakfast bar stools. The lights were unusually dim in the kitchen, perhaps the Tardis was trying to tell them it was time to go to bed. She was pretty good at helping them maintain a healthy internal body clock even if the Doctor did ignore it most of the time. 

“So, do you come here often?” The Doctor winked as he began shaking his cocktail shaker like they do in the movies. 

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes. “Tart. Bet you think you look so cool.”

“I am cool!” The Doctor pouted and then grabbed a martini glass from one of the cupboards. “One Martini for the beautiful lady.” He said with a cheeky grin in a slightly dodgy New York accent. 

Donna frowned as music started to play overhead, quietly like they were in a cocktail bar. She recognised the song instantly. It was ‘In my Life’ by the Beatles. John Lennon’s distinctive voice cooed over the speakers. 

She huffed as she took the glass from him, their fingers brushing together in the process. “Are you flirting with me?” 

“You finally noticed?” He replied sarcastically and then snapped his mouth shut, seemingly surprised by his own words.

“What?!” Her eyes went wide. 

“No. I meant no. Best mates. That’s us. Nothing more. Gosh look at the time! Night then Donna!” He tried to run from the room but Donna caught his arm as he ran past and he span round to face her, his eyes looking very firmly at the floor. 

“Doctor!” She snapped and his eyes flashed up to meet her gaze. She laughed at the absurdness of it all and smiled fondly at her friend. “Spaceman.”

“It’s this regeneration.” He muttered. “I can’t help it.”

She tilted her head. “Are you saying that to save face? or do you mean it?” It would hurt if he was only flirting with her because that’s what he did, if he’d gotten her hopes up to just shoot them down but they were best friends. It didn’t really matter to her either way. She just wanted to stay with him. 

“Depends.” He muttered. 

“On what?” She sighed. Blimey he was worse than a child. 

“Do you want me to mean it?” His eyes were wide and and shining. 

She took a deep breath as she summoned all her courage. “Yes. I think I do.”

His answering smile was blinding and he pulled her into a flying hug as they spun around the kitchen. He kissed her hair as he gently lowered her down to the floor. “Then I think I do too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Titles... why. I hate them. Who needs titles...and summaries.. Can't I just... write?
> 
> Anyhoo another ficlet based on a tumblr prompt! This one was: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” asked by comealxngpond on Tumblr, with my personal challenge of making it under 1k. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know! 
> 
> \- Yaz


End file.
